


give it to me, I’m worth it

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Minseok, Spitroasting, Stripper Minseok, Stripper Yixing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, fuck buddies!Sehun/Jongin, sorry I needed Yixing in here he's perfect for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin sure is glad Sehun convinced him to go to the strip club on Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it to me, I’m worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flightxm9094 on lj!

Jongin flashes his license at the bouncer with a nervous grin and tries not to seem too twitchy. It clearly doesn’t work, but the guy’s face softens a bit as he welcomes Jongin inside. Everyone’s new to this sometime, he supposes.

Sehun is waiting for him just inside the door, faux confidence smeared on his face. He’s painted in supersaturated light, pinks and purples and reds turning his white tee into a kaleidoscope.

Jongin figures he must look similar in his own gray shirt, but puffs his chest out a little. He looks good in warm colors, and any boost to his ego is welcome tonight.

Together, with matching deep breaths, Jongin and Sehun approach the curtain that will let them into the club proper.

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this,” he says, and his voice is shakier than he would have liked.

“I know,” Sehun replies, almost as shakily. He reforms his cool-guy exterior and says, “We really should have come on my birthday, you know.”

Jongin thinks he has a point, but it’s only a few weeks late. Besides, Sehun with a freshly-minted license to legally drink is not exactly what one would call easy to manage. Especially not in a place like this.

Sehun, like a kid, peeks around the side of the curtain and snaps his head back as if he hadn’t been expecting that. This was his idea, for chrissake, and Jongin is starting to feel even dorkier for just standing here.

He taps Sehun on the shoulder, nods at him, and draws the curtain off to one side.

Now Sehun’s reaction makes a bit more sense. It’s hard not to feel overwhelmed when the lights are so bright and the dancers so prominent and the song so loud. 

Peering over at his friend, Jongin sees a look in his eyes. He’s seen it directed at other people just about as often as he’s seen it seconds before Sehun is crowding their mouths together. It’s his _I want that_ look.

And then Sehun is ambling over to a corner, deliberately crossing the path of-- _holy shit,_ the most attractive person Jongin thinks he’s ever seen. He’ll admit that his eyes started below the belt, raking up well-maintained abs before finally resting on a fiercely confident face. His cheekbones are illegally high, his eyes lined in black to emphasize their predatory gaze.

He’s harried, though, and doesn’t look all too pleased when Sehun’s shoulder brushes against him. Even Jongin knows that was kind of a dick move, but Sehun quickly apologizes and it seems to have been a genuine accident. The guy _was_ moving pretty fast, faster than Sehun had probably thought.

The dancer’s face smoothes over and he puts on the sultry face he must save for work--or the bedroom, but Jongin really shouldn’t jump straight to imagining this stranger’s eyes boring into his while he… Right. Not supposed to be doing that.

“I have to go up to the stage right now, but maybe we can talk later?” His voice is silky, with a bounce to it that indicates his confidence in their answer.

His eyes glitter with amusement, some sort of secret, as both Sehun and Jongin nod dumbly, too enraptured to say much. Jongin finally coughs and says _yeah, that’d be great_ with a shaky smile.

The man saunters away, clearly aware of their eyes on his swaying ass and playing up his walk just to fuck with them. He disappears behind a curtain and Jongin hears Sehun audibly swallow.

“Shit,” they breathe at the same time, Sehun stepping closer to Jongin and putting an arm around his shoulder. He squeezes and guides Jongin over to a seat by the stage. “Not too close to seem overeager,” he explains, “but close enough that he’ll know we’re here.”

Jongin’s mouth is too dry to respond so he nods again, trying to categorize the fluttering in his stomach as he takes his seat. Sehun rests a hand on his knee and they sit in silence.

He can feel the energy thrumming between them and can only imagine what they’ll get into later. Their whole fuck buddy thing has never seemed weird to Jongin before, but he feels an odd pang when he imagines Sehun fucking this guy without him. Clearly this means they should fuck him together, he thinks with a smile.

The music suddenly fades out, the unexpected lack of bass booms interrupting Jongin’s thoughts. The DJ, a lanky dude with a backwards baseball cap on, shouts into the mic, “Ladies and gentlemen, your favorite dancer--and mine--is about to take the stage!” Several patrons stand up and cluster near the stage, and the DJ continues. “Please give a warm welcome to Xiumin!”

The applause nearly drowns out Xiumin’s song of choice, which Jongin determines is in English after a few lines. The beat is sparse but strong, and Xiumin matches his footsteps with the pulsing drums.

Sehun’s hand tightens on his knee and he glances over to see him rapt, sitting up ramrod straight with his eyes tracking every move of Xiumin’s flexing calves. Jongin turns back, watching as Xiumin-- _shiu-min,_ he tests the syllables out in his head--captures his audience.

His hips circle expertly, his hair hanging in his face just enough to allow him to look out from underneath them with absolute fire in his eyes. Jongin gulps as Xiumin rucks up the tank covering his torso, taking his time in getting it off and finally flinging it behind him. The song is intensifying, a woman rapping over the beat with clear purpose. Jongin picks up something about a partition before he returns all of focus to Xiumin.

It’s embarrassing, and he’d never admit it if asked, but his dick twitches in his pants when Xiumin finally shucks the excuse for shorts he’d come out in. The dancer is very clearly hard, and Jongin’s lips automatically part when his eyes fall to the impressive bulge pressing at the dark fabric of his underwear. Xiumin’s eyes flash to his for a split second. Jongin swallows and turns to Sehun, almost starstruck. Sehun merely nods back, licking his lips and turning back to the stage.

The song climaxes and Xiumin lets a hand drop to his erection, throwing his head back and letting out what Jongin believes is a genuine moan. It’s long, languid, and dries out Jongin’s mouth completely.

Xiumin’s moves remain just as leisurely as the song continues, but Jongin notices the way his limbs snap into position and can’t help but think about how much control Xiumin must have over his body. Beside him, Sehun is leaning forward to get his wallet from his back pocket. Jongin starts and realizes that, of course, they should be tipping.

It feels awkward, walking up to the edge of the stage and slipping a few fives under the guardrail, but Xiumin’s small nod at him is more than worth it. Besides, the dancer definitely deserves it.

He’s working hard up there, a sheen of sweat glinting under the lights. Jongin follows a drop as it rolls down his chest, stopping when it hits the waistband of Xiumin’s briefs. At Sehun’s urging, Jongin stays up at the edge of the stage for the remaining minute of the song; Sehun stands behind him and gropes at his ass unashamedly.

The song fades out, Xiumin giving one last thrust before stilling. He’s panting under the lights, waiting for the applause to start. The audience breaks out of their apparent reverie and cheers loudly, flinging more cash at the stage. Sehun slips a twenty onto the stage and Jongin raises his eyebrows before remembering that Sehun’s from a rich family. He can afford this.

Unfortunately, Jongin needs to save the rest of his cash for dances. Still, he figures it evens out, because he’s going to get a dance from Xiumin anyways. He crosses his fingers that the dancer won’t be too busy, especially considering the large crowd that gathered for his performance.

Xiumin eventually emerges from the curtain that separates backstage from the club. A few patrons are standing nervously by the curtain, and Jongin knows he can wait his turn for a dance if he has to. Besides, it’s not like the other dancers are unattractive. The DJ is announcing someone named Yixing, and his jawbone looks lethal. Jongin is just about to return his eyes to the main stage when Sehun squeezes his arm.

He’s got an arm halfheartedly extended, finger pointing at Xiumin, who appears to be… walking over to them? With a smile on his face?

Jongin reminds himself not to let his mouth fall open as Xiumin comes to a stop in front of them, an easy grin exposing his gums. He chuckles at their silence, saying, “Guess my secret’s out, then.”

Sehun cocks his head, pursing his lips. Jongin’s confused too, and Xiumin’s eyes widen. “Oh, well now it is.” After a few seconds of silence, he continues, “I recognized you guys from one of my lectures last semester, you always walked in late together.” Sehun and Jongin continue staring dumbly, so after a pause he adds, “We go to the same school.” He laughs, clearly amused and entirely unaware of the effect he’s had on the two men--or perhaps all too aware.

“Oh, yeah, I think I remember you from the front row,” Sehun says coolly, saving the situation from taking a nosedive into painfully awkward.

Jongin straightens and coughs, adding, “You just look so… different up there.” He flushes, realizing how odd that sounds. “Must be the lights, or something.”

Xiumin appears to be holding back a laugh, though Jongin doesn’t know if it’s at his expense or simply from the absurdity of the moment. He can’t even imagine running into students from the same college after putting on a show like that.

“Or something,” Xiumin murmurs, turning to face the stage. Jongin finally notices the towel that Xiumin has draped around his shoulders, which are clad in a soft hoodie that matches the gray of his sweatpants. Before Jongin can ask, Xiumin pipes up, “Well, my shift is just wrapping up here.”

He waits a minute, chewing his lower lip--Jongin can only dream of the privilege--and weighing something in his mind. Sehun’s hand travels down to Jongin’s backside again, and Xiumin’s eyes track the motion. He rolls his shoulders back and meets Sehun’s eyes, then Jongin’s.

“Maybe… you guys would like to leave with me?” He releases his lower lip and looks up at Jongin through his bangs. Jongin’s not really sure what this offer means, but it certainly can’t be what he thinks it means, wants it to mean.

He nods anyway, assuming it’s just because Xiumin lives on campus, and Sehun agrees from beside him. No one can be too safe, especially if they’re wandering around at this time of night.

A flush rises to Xiumin’s cheeks and he nods, telling them he just needs to take care of tipping out for the night and collecting his earnings. “This’ll take a few minutes, but in the meantime, please, get comfortable with Yixing. His song’s ending and I really recommend his dances,” he says with a wink, before darting off behind the curtain again.

Jongin smiles at the curtain Xiumin disappeared behind, even letting out a small laugh. Sehun turns to face him and grins, saying something like _how fucking insane is this_ and grabbing Jongin’s elbow to guide him to where a line is forming for Yixing.

They get there before too many people have gathered, and soon enough Yixing is approaching them with what seems to be his signature smirk. Jongin gives him an up-and-down, not for the first time tonight, and appreciates what he sees. Yixing is all muscle rippling under pale skin, all mischief glinting in dark eyes.

Yixing eyes the two of them before drawling in his accented Korean, “Would you two like to get a dance together?”

Sehun nods eagerly, answering for the both of them. Jongin lets his breath hitch when Yixing places a hand on his back and guides him toward an unoccupied dance booth. He and Sehun manage to squeeze in next to each other, both of them handing over payment for the dance as the next song starts up.

Jongin should have known better than to let Yixing’s demure tone fool him, but he did anyway, and his heart leaps into his throat when Yixing settles his ass onto Jongin’s lap. He gyrates, letting a hand wander to Sehun’s thigh and throwing his head back. Just in time for Jongin to exert control over his hardening cock, Yixing stands up and settles between Sehun’s legs, pinching at his thighs. Sehun’s eyes are hungry, tracking Yixing’s delicate fingers as they tease him.

Yixing moves to stand in front of them, bending over to give a good view of his toned ass, swiveling a few times for good measure. He lowers himself to a squat, hands on his flexing thighs, and moves in a way that Jongin’s not really seen before. It’s intoxicating and, of course, perfectly on beat. Jongin catches a smile on his face as Yixing continues his movements, knowing he’s captivated his customers.

Before too long, certainly before Jongin can take in all of this sensory input over the roar of the blood rushing through him, the song ends and Yixing parts with a cheerful wink. Sehun’s pupils are blown and Jongin lets out a bark of laughter. 

“Glad we came?”

Sehun, still dumbstruck, rubs at his crotch and coughs out something that sounds like agreement. They manage to squeeze out of the small booth and emerge, sweeping their immediate area for Xiumin--which is probably not his real name, Jongin realizes.

A surprisingly authoritative voice sneaks up behind him, low, near his ear. “I’m ready, boys.” It’s Xiumin--whatever his name is--and god, a full-blown shudder travels down Jongin’s spine at his tone. It makes him want to drop to his knees and take whatever comes. Next to him, Sehun is turning around and smiling at Xiumin. It’s not quite a smile though, it’s got something else to it. Something hungry.

Jongin, eloquent as he is, stammers out something about names and introductions. Xiumin shows his gums again, warmth lighting up his otherwise feral features, and suggests they take that outside of the club.

The two of them nod enthusiastically at him, waiting for him to take the lead. Xiumin, of course, does so immediately and puts an arm around Sehun’s waist, the other around Jongin’s. It’s an awkward position, especially considering their situation, but Jongin feels a sort of comfort in it. It’s nice to be led sometimes.

Xiumin releases them when they hit the open air, smiling at them as he turns around and walks backwards. Jongin and Sehun shuffle along behind him when he turns left outside of the club.

“So, what are your names? I don’t think we’ve had any smaller classes together.” Xiumin’s voice is easy, the question light.

“I’m Jongin,” comes his own voice as he volunteers first, and struggles to contain the sparks under his skin when Xiumin gives him an obvious once-over. The man’s gaze is absolutely electric. He wonders if Sehun can feel it too.

“Sehun,” his roommate sort of grunts out. Xiumin laughs at that, throws his head back and lets it go, the sound gently echoing off the surrounding buildings.

He turns to them both, eyes flitting between their faces (and legs and arms and hands). “We’re far enough away now. My name is Minseok.” He makes an exaggerated hushing sound and holds a finger up to his lips before turning to face forward. The gesture lets even Sehun lighten up, as all three laugh. At the absurdity of the moment, maybe, or perhaps out of nerves.

This Minseok character seems to have some sort of idea, Jongin notes. He just hopes it’s the same idea he’s been stuck on since he first saw Xiumin. Minseok.

They walk in silence for a bit. It’s not entirely uncomfortable, either. Jongin is more than relaxed around Sehun and vice versa. Minseok seems to revel in their gazes, a smile always lilting at his lips whenever he notices a stare lingering too long on his hips. It’s almost preternatural, the way he can feel when someone is looking at him.

Eventually, things start to look familiar. They must be approaching campus but since this isn’t the way to the dorms, Jongin surmises, Minseok must live off campus. It only makes sense--he can afford it.

Jongin’s suspicions are confirmed when Minseok stops in front of a nondescript apartment building. “This is me,” he says, still with that hint of something that makes Jongin’s hair stand on end.

"Well, it was nice--" Jongin starts, cut off by Minseok's hand slipping around his waist. Sehun licks his lips and takes a step closer. Minseok's voice is low, heavy, as it drips into the thick air surrounding them.

"I don't think I'm quite done with you two yet," he says, a heady confidence in his assertion. The arm around Jongin's waist tightens as Minseok reaches for Sehun, too. He gently leads them to the building's entry, releasing them briefly to unlock the door.

Sehun reaches around and sneakily taps on Jongin’s shoulder, making eye contact and nodding. He wants to do this too then. Minseok pipes up from where he’s fiddling with his keys, “You guys can go anytime, of course. I just…” He pauses and swings the door open. “I saw the way you were looking at me while I was dancing.”

Sehun opens his mouth but Jongin beats him to it. “We’d both love to, uh, come inside,” he gets out. Minseok’s eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows before giggling under his breath. Jongin realizes what he just said and panics, stuttering out something about _that’s not what I meant!_ and allowing himself to be ushered inside. He sulks down the short hallway while Sehun and Minseok snicker behind him.

Well, it’s kind of what he meant. He’s sure Minseok knows it, too.

/ / /

The apartment is, honestly, pretty shitty, but it’s tiers above Jongin and Sehun’s dorm room. They’re gaping as they walk through the cramped entryway, amazed at how it’s actually got _places to sit_.

Minseok kicks off his sneakers behind them and meanders to the kitchen, opening some cabinets while the younger two settle on the couch. Jongin takes this opportunity to knock his knee against Sehun’s, then mumble, “Hey, we won’t let this get between us, yeah?”

Sehun answers with an easy _‘course_ and gives Jongin a genuine smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they turn to Minseok in the kitchen. Three clinks resound throughout the small apartment, three glasses are sitting on the counter next to a half-full bottle of whiskey.

Minseok motions at them to come over, raises his eyebrows in question. Sehun is quick to nod, Jongin just as quick to imitate the action. The smell irritates Jongin’s nose a bit as Minseok pours out three moderately-sized glasses, handing one to each of his guests and curling the last one into his hand.

They shuffle back to the living room and cram onto the lone couch. Jongin takes an experimental sip of the whiskey, immediately feeling the bitter burn hit his stomach. He elects to set the glass down and turn to the others for conversation. Something.

Minseok is swirling the ice cubes around in his glass, and Sehun is mimicking him with a hesitant look on his face. They take a sip at the same time. Jongin watches Sehun’s face, waiting, and there it is--Sehun grimaces, rolls his tongue around in his mouth, and moves to set the glass down.

A third clink startles Jongin out of his laughter as Minseok sets his glass down too, still mostly full. His eyes glitter as he stands, sashays off down a small hallway with his fingertips tapping irregular beats on the walls.

Sehun shifts in his seat, turns to Jongin. They share another look, and Jongin notices that Sehun looks an inch closer to shaken. Their knees knock again as they stand up together, throwing matching glances towards the door.

“Is this okay?” Sehun’s voice comes out low, unsure.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes back. “I trust him. I trust you.” Sehun cracks a smile in response and cocks his head toward the hallway Minseok had disappeared into.

With anticipation swirling rather pleasantly in his stomach, Jongin follows his best friend into what must be Minseok’s bedroom. 

The light there is soft, hardly there at all. Jongin has to squint a bit while his eyes adjust, and he makes out Minseok sitting on the edge of the bed. The man looks disinterested, almost, scrolling through his phone. He smiles when he looks up, setting his phone down and patting the bed on either side of him.

Sehun, keen as ever, takes his spot and scoots as close as his nerves will allow him. Jongin ducks his head, trying to hide his hunger, and all but tucks himself into Minseok's right side. Minseok wraps an arm around each of them again, pulling them in even more.

The silence warms around them as Jongin works up the courage to actually touch Minseok back, setting a hand onto his thigh and squeezing shyly. Something in the atmosphere reaches a tipping point then, something inside Minseok is tired of waiting.

Jongin starts, nearly pulls back, when Minseok grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and brings their mouths together. It's rough, it's not pretty, but god is it exactly what he wanted.

Sehun struggles to take off Jongin’s shirt from the other side of Minseok, whining to get them to part. The shirt blinds him for a second as it gets pulled over his head, has his hands reaching out and settling on Minseok’s arms. Minseok doesn’t resist when Jongin drags him back, lets their lips slip over each other, slick with saliva and sweat and a hint of whiskey.

Jongin’s world is fire for something between thirty seconds and thirty minutes before Minseok is gripping his shoulders and pulling away, turning towards Sehun with a dangerous gaze. The hands on Jongin’s shoulders push his face down until he has an intimate view of the tent in Minseok’s sweatpants. He doesn’t have to be told twice, immediately moving to slide them off.

Minseok is still wearing the tight black briefs from his show earlier, and the memory gets Jongin’s hands shaking as he palms at the same bulge he’d been drooling over not even an hour ago. Wet sounds play around the room, smacks and groans a backdrop to Jongin pulling Minseok's cock free from the cotton. It's just as delicious as its silhouette had promised, Jongin's mouth watering at the sight.

He spares a glance for Sehun, who looks entirely focused on mapping out Minseok's mouth with his tongue. With a smile to himself, Jongin leans forward and grips the base, lowering his mouth over the tip of Minseok's cock. He's never been one for excessive preamble.

The salt in his mouth pairs well with the sounds above him, combining to heat the air around the trio. Minseok is big, but not too big that Jongin can't fit the whole of him inside of his mouth, down his throat, with room to score the underside with slick stripes. Each swipe earns him a moan, something Sehun has clearly noticed.

It's precarious, but somehow Sehun manages to tilt Minseok back onto the bed and straddle his chest. Jongin hears Sehun's fly open and nearly laughs around the girth filling his mouth. That's so like Sehun, can’t stand not being the center of attention.

Minseok's groans are muffled now, replaced by Sehun's breathier ones. The sound, like always, sends jolts through Jongin's stomach and down to his own erection. His pants are much too tight, so he reluctantly pulls off of Minseok to shuck his clothing. He catches a disappointed whine and rushes to get naked, to get back to the obscene spectacle in front of him.

While throwing his socks to the side, Jongin gets an idea. He pulls Minseok's hips to the edge of the bed, tapping on Sehun's back to warn him. He gets a grunt in response and Sehun shifts to accomodate the new position. Jongin shuffles between Minseok's legs and lifts his thighs up, letting them rest on his own shoulders.

Minseok gasps when Jongin's teeth graze the underside of a thigh, yelps when Jongin's tongue presses against his asshole. Jongin should have figured as much, but is still surprised when he realizes that Minseok waxes, uh, everything. His tongue glides over Minseok's soft, puckered skin. He prods gently, expertly, and catches Sehun mumbling something like _he's good, right?_

A cocktail of pride and lust has him surging forward, pressing his tongue inside and waiting for the low moan that always follows. It doesn't come, though, so he glances up to see Sehun burying his cock in Minseok's throat with his head thrown back.

Jongin pulls away and wets a finger in his mouth, slides it neatly into Minseok, uses the other hand to steady Minseok's hips. Fucking his finger inside slowly, Jongin backs away a bit and cranes to look around Sehun's back. Minseok's pretty eyeliner is running from the outer corners of his eyes and shit if he doesn't look a hair away from absolutely wrecked.

Another plan glints in his mind, surely glints in his eyes as well if Minseok's expression is any indication. Jongin adds a second finger, feeling Minseok stretch around him, pausing every so often to let him adjust. A third finger lets him spread Minseok apart even more, ensuring he'll be ready for what's in store.

Scooting closer, Jongin braces Minseok's weight on his shoulders again and reaches to tap Sehun.

"Hey, I have an idea," he says, and Sehun climbs off a disgruntled Minseok with a curious look on his face. "Minseok, who would you like to fuck you first?" Normally, Jongin wouldn't be so bold. His experiences with Sehun have helped, certainly, but Minseok brings something out in him. Luckily, Minseok looks more than happy to play along.

"Do I have to choose?" he asks, coy expression flickering with badly-hidden desire. Minseok has an idea too, apparently. Seeing the confusion on Sehun and Jongin's faces, he explains by disentangling himself from Jongin and hauling himself onto all fours. "There's plenty of me to go around," he says with a wink.

The younger two let out matching _oh_ s as they realize, then look at each other to decide who'll do what. They must take too long, though, because Minseok is rolling his eyes and pulling Jongin towards his face. Sehun takes the hint and moves to take in Minseok's pert ass, still covered by soft black fabric.

Jongin drops to his knees on the bed, nervous for only a second, then Minseok is already enveloping him in the wet heat of his mouth. It's the first time he's been touched tonight, and he's been positively aching for this. Minseok is as filthy as he'd looked up on stage, slurping and gasping and _keening_ while he gives Jongin the blowjob of his life.

His tongue is adept, dexterous, as it smooths over the underside of Jongin's cock. Jongin feels himself approaching the edge much too quickly, and has to pull himself away to keep from stopping the experience short. He gives Minseok an apologetic smile as he pants, keeping his fingers in a tight ring around the base of his cock.

Minseok doesn't seem too bothered though, because Sehun is now naked and throwing a black scrap of fabric off to the side. Jongin watches as Sehun removes his fingers and uses his other hand to slick spit onto his own erection. Minseok shudders as Sehun lines himself up, pushes in gently. Jongin always loves this part when he's with Sehun. They switch around often, but Sehun never fails to make that first thrust as intense as possible.

Jongin watches the expressions play over Minseok's face: anticipation, satisfaction, the tiniest bit of shock as Sehun finally bottoms out. Impatience is a good look for Minseok's imperious features, Jongin decides, as Sehun stays completely still.

He cards his fingers through Minseok's hair to soothe him, remind him that this is worth the wait with a gentle tug. Jongin makes sure that Minseok is looking up at him, then motions for Sehun to move. Playfulness flirts around his face and makes him smile down at Minseok.

Sehun moves then, doing something that Jongin knows frustratingly well. He always braces himself like he's going to jackhammer his partner into the bed, and nearly starts to, but after that first rush of motion he slows again. Jongin always revels in the drag as Sehun slides out , waits patiently.

Unfortunately, patience isn't a virtue that Minseok seems to possess. Jongin knows what comes next and prepares himself to help out. Sehun always slides out and stills again, then waits for his partner to finally give up and thrust backwards. It's a game for him and Jongin, and Jongin always loses.

So when Sehun comes to a full stop with little but the tip of his dick inside of Minseok, Jongin takes pity and pushes back on Minseok's shoulders. The move was rather unexpected, apparently, and Minseok lets out something between a gasp and a mewl. His eyes close and he smiles at the fullness, but as he opens his eyes Jongin sees the way his face is screwed up in preparation.

Sehun is played at his own game as Minseok throws his body weight forward again, waiting there until Jongin realizes what he wants. Not wanting to disappoint--and not at all averse to experiencing Minseok's mouth again--Jongin scoots forward and releases his hold on his cock. Minseok's lips are around it in a flash, hot skin disappearing down his throat.

He throws himself back again, keeping Jongin in his mouth at the same time. Jongin watches in awe (but not surprise) while Minseok moves his hips with precision. First it's tight circles, then long, tortuous strokes up and down, then he throws away fancy techniques and rocks his weight back and forth. All the while licking up and down Jongin's length, using one hand to stroke tightly. A look at Sehun tells Jongin that they're both enjoying themselves, both damn lucky to be here with Minseok.

Sehun leans forward and grabs for Jongin's neck, pulling their faces together so they meet in a sloppy kiss. Their lips slick over each other until Sehun moves to suck pretty purple patches onto Jongin's neck, which is _not fair_ , he knows that Jongin's sweet spot.

With Sehun's teeth skimming over his neck and Minseok's tongue circling his crown, Jongin can't hold out for much longer. He manages to grunt out a warning, feels the heat leave his cock as Minseok pulls off, and his vision spots with white as he lets go.

"Shit," he grits out, gasping for air as he comes down. Minseok's grinning beneath him, face striped with Jongin's cum. He laughs at that, lowering himself to kiss bits of it away. Sehun notices the stillness then and takes over, fucking into Minseok with all the speed Jongin knows he's capable of.

Of course, it's never long before Sehun is grunting the way he always does. From where he's reclining on the bed, Jongin watches as Sehun's expression changes, as he throws his head back and lets out his signature yowl. It's about as charming as usual.

He'd poke fun, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Like a needy, cum-soaked Minseok who still hasn't gotten off. On the same wavelength again, Sehun and Jongin exchange a nod before repositioning Minseok so he's lying in the middle of the bed.

It's a tight fit, but they both manage to squeeze together close enough to have access to Minseok. Sehun starts first, wrapping long fingers around Minseok's width with a blissed-out look on his face. Minseok shudders at the touch, having waited for far too long. Jongin joins by stretching himself up to lick the areas that Sehun's fingers leave exposed.

Minseok has a lazy hand on each of their heads, fingers slipping through the strands as he moans quiet praise. Sehun and Jongin end up lapping matching stripes up either side of Minseok's cock, meeting over the tip and washing their tongues over it together. Minseok's eyes are wide as he watches, takes in how fucking lewd this is.

Jongin's never done anything quite like this before, a thought he relishes as Sehun's tongue pushes into his mouth then disappears to wrap around Minseok. Jongin sucks on the side of Minseok's length, fitting it nicely between his lips and using his tongue to lave patterns into the skin.

He maneuvers a hand between Minseok's legs and feels around before pressing two fingers back into his ass, feeling the way Sehun's cum coats them immediately. It takes a few tries but Jongin finds the spot that has Minseok arching his back and groaning, keeps hitting it as Sehun strokes up and down quickly.

It's beautiful when Minseok comes undone, spills over the edge after waiting for so long. His eyes close and his mouth drops open, a low whine falling out. It's a minute before they all stop panting long enough to look at each other, all sticky with cum and sweat and everything else desire leaves behind.

Jongin tries to hold it in, but _god_ this is too absurd. He laughs then, loud, pushing hysterical. Minseok smiles leisurely at him, chuckling along. Sehun is the last to join, chortling as he wipes cum from his cheek with two fingers.

They lay in silence after Jongin calms down (runs out of steam) and now the room is nicely cool. Sweat shines on Minseok's face, Jongin's back, Sehun's chest. Jongin is about to doze off when Minseok clears his throat.

"So," he starts, unsure. "Do you guys have any plans tomorrow?" That danger is back in his gaze, and as exhausted as Jongin is, it stirs something in his gut. And his pants.

Sure, he has homework to do tomorrow, but he'd much rather do Minseok.


End file.
